Valiant
by OurKissGoodbye
Summary: A HarryGinny one shot. PostHBP. Harry finally realizes what Ginny really means to him.


**A/N:** Takes place during Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows. Harry finally realizes what Ginny really means to him. Based on the song "Valiant" by The Spill Canvas.

As Harry arrived at Privet Drive for the last time, he had expected to feel more relief. Knowing that he would be of age in a few short weeks, and he would be free to leave this horrid place forever. But he wasn't. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to lift his spirits. His thoughts had centered on Ginny ever since he stepped off of the Hogwarts Express. He knew that he had hurt her, the one thing that he never wanted to do. But it was what he had to do. Wasn't it? Yes, he thought to himself, it was exactly what she needed. He couldn't dream of putting her in danger. How would he ever be able to forgive himself if something terrible had happened to her? And as history showed him, everyone he had ever loved was ripped away from him.

He spent the next to weeks as a recluse. He was surprised at how little attention the Dursley's seemed to be paying him. But he didn't mind. He needed the time to sort out his future. Where was he going to go after he was allowed to leave? The Burrow was his first thought, but would he really be welcomed back into their home with open arms? He was sure that everyone must hate him. Or at least Ginny did.

As Harry sat and contemplated what he would do after his birthday, he realized that he would in fact be returning to the Burrow. He was invited to Bill and Fleur's wedding. Not the mention Ron and Hermione would be there, and they were all planning to leave on the hunt for the remaining horcruxes. He knew that he would have to brace himself his arrival. There would be no way that he could avoid Ginny. The moment he saw her, he was going to want to wrap his arms around her, and apologize for hurting her. God, he never meant to hurt her. It was quite opposite in fact. He didn't know how he was going to be able to show his face in the Burrow. After all that the Weasley's had done for him since he entered the wizarding world, how could he repay them by breaking their only daughters heart. Running a hand through his naturally unruly hair, he took a deep breath and began to mentally prepare himself for his journey.

------------

There was a thick cloud of tension that surrounded Harry the moment that he arrived at The Burrow. He was sure that everyone in the house had found out what had happened between him and Ginny back at Hogwarts. He couldn't help but feel like every pair of eyes was trying to tear him down, to find out what made him do it. To be honest, he didn't even know anymore. He thought that he wanted to keep Ginny safe. By them not being together, she wouldn't become a target. But the more and more he thought about it, it didn't seem right. What he hadn't realized at the time, was that she was already a target. Her entire family was a target. And he wasn't because of him. It was because of their loyalty to ridding their world of the evil that corrupted it. Why had he been so stupid to let her go? Would she even want him back?

As Harry made his way back downstairs after bringing his things to Ron's room, he found himself standing outside of Ginny's bedroom. The door was slightly ajar, but he didn't want to startle her by just walking in. He wasn't even sure if she would want him to come in. He gently knocked on the door, hoping for a response.

"W..who is it?" said a shaky voice from inside the room.

"Er..It's me...Harry." he said. Just then the door opened to reveal the most beautiful thing that Harry had ever seen. The one thing that he could never get off his mind. He didn't say anything at all, he just stood there and took in the sight. Self consciously Ginny ran her hand over her hair, thinking that the only reason he was looking to intently at her was because her hair was sticking out at an odd angle. "I...erm."

"You what?" she asked.

"I messed up. Big time." he sighed.

"Messed up?" she asked. She was not sure what he was talking about. What was is that he messed up?

After a long moment of tension filled silence he mumbled softly, "I can't do this alone. I need you."

"I feel like I am losing everything. My world is falling down around me. I've lost everyone that I've ever loved. And I was terrified that I would lose you too."

Not wanting her entire family to hear Harry's breakdown in the doorway of her bedroom, she grabbed his hand and ushered him inside. After making sure the door was closed, she turned her attention back to Harry.

He didn't even wait for her to make a response. He needed to tell her how he felt. He should have done it much sooner. But better late than never, right?

"I didn't realize how much you really meant to me, until I didn't have you. You are all that I have thought about. Ginny, you have been everything that I have ever wanted. And as much as I wanted to be with you, I wanted to keep you safe."

"I understand that you want to keep me safe. But why can't we be together. I know you want to be with me. You just said it yourself. Why not let yourself be happy for once?"

"Because I can never be happy until he is gone." he said walking toward her and grabbing her hands in his. "Promise me that I have you to come home to. When this is all over, will you still be here?"

Her heart caught in her chest, and her breath in her throat. Was Harry asking her what she thought it was? She just looked at him with wide eyes, begging him to continue.

"Ginny. I love you." he said as he lowered himself onto one knee, and reached deep within the pocket of his jeans. "What do you say? Will you marry me?"

Ginny honestly didn't know what to think. Here was the man that she loved, down on one knee in front of her. She was speechless. She was numb. Could this really be happening to her? Sure she had always dreamed that Harry Potter would ask to marry her, but here she was. It was really happening.

"Yes. I will." she said as he slipped the beautiful emerald and diamond engagement ring onto her slender finger. He wrapped her in a hug and held her as close as he could. The woman of his dreams just accepted his proposal. He was the happiest man in the entire wizarding world. If he was to face Voldemort that this very second, he would have surely defeated him.

He buried his head in the crook of her neck and whispered, "Please keep holding on to me."

**A/N:** Thanks so much for reading. Please review!


End file.
